fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin
Merlin '(マーリン, ''Mārin) is a Wanderer Mage and Druid of Fiore Kingdom. Born with inherently powerful magical proficiency, he is skillful enough to have created his own magic style at a very young age. Appearance Merlin is a lean, muscular young man of tall height with a slightly tan skin tone, deep dark brown eyes, and jet black hair; Merlin has a scar on the left side of his body, and a few others around his chest, waist and right thigh. He has the druidic rune to Nature tattooed in dark green on the left side of his chest, meaning his heart and nature itself are together. Merlin's main outfit consists of a long-sleeve, blue trimmed, greek-style white tunic with gold and brown details around it over a long-sleeve cotton white shirt, a grey druidic ornament held by a leather brown belt with an owl face-shaped silver buckle, black open-toed sandals and a wolf fang pendant around his neck. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Arcane Magic '(難解の魔法, Nankai no Mahō): Merlin's own magic. Arcanism involves the production and manipulation of massive amounts of pure magic power and, since even the most basic spells require a colossal energy amount, only a few mages around the world have enough magic power to use it in combat. [[Nature Magic|'''Nature Magic]]' '(自然の魔法, Shizen no Mahō): As a Druid, Merlin can control nature itself forces to manipulate the flora, fauna and the elements at his will. Initially, Nature Magic was teached to Merlin as a way for him to improve his magic control, but the young mage easily managed to create most powerful versions of the original Nature spells * Flora: '''Merlin, as a Druid, is able to use his magic to create and control the vegetable kingdom, making giant trees and roots, demonic carnivorous plants and other types of plant manipulation. Since he has such an immense amount of magic power, Merlin can even create an entire jungle or forest in a blink of eyes. * '''Fauna: '''Being a Druid, Merlin can use his Nature Magic to telepathically talk to animals and control them for many different purposes. Ultimately, he can magically make the controlled animals quickly grow stronger and most powerful or incorporate the animal physical capabilities to himself for a short amount of time (i.e. eagle vision, ant strength, cat ears). Given his monstrous magical power, Merlin can even easily make animals get to building sizes, making them much stronger than any other druid could do. * '''Four Basic '''Elements Manipulation: '''Since he is using Nature Magic, it's natural that Merlin could also control the four nature elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. He is able to use the elements in a decent degree, enough to keep up with real users of given elements, mainly because of his body producing too much magic power, so much that a simple fire ball spell for him would overcharge and result in a giant, massive fire wall. '''Shapeshifting: '''As a Druid, Merlin is able to shapeshift in animals for various purposes, but he can't take the form of mythological or magical creatures. '''Genius Intellect: '''Perhaps Merlin's most dangerous trait, he is an extremely smart mage, able to formulate multi-step plans and even backup plans in thick of battle and quickly solve and create extremely complex puzzles. Merlin is rather observant, able to notice details others can overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. He is particularly able to quickly find weaknesses and breaches on enemies moves and instinctively know the mechanics behind them, and deducing his opponent next moves just by observating him. He is also able to easily identify transformed mages, spies and liars with just a few words, memorize giant maps and texts and locate people by tracking them down. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Merlin possesses decently fast reflexes, enough to dodge and block attacks from S-Class mages like Kazuki Fujiwara and react to multiple attacks simultaneously. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Merlin's greatest physical capability is his speed, enough to fight several enemies at the same time, cross the distance between Magnolia and Crocus in fifty-two minutes, and ultimately manage to hit Kazuki Fujiwara, an extremely powerful S-Class mage known as the fastest man alive. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Merlin possesses decently high physical endurance, being able to keep fighting for a long time, even if his magic power is low. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Though not a proficient physical fighter, Merlin can take a decent amount of damage and continue fighting. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Merlin was gifted with an inherently massive amount of magic power, enough to continuously cast multiple high-ranked spells without getting tired. Casually Merlin's body is said to produce far more magic power than it can consciously contain, effectively making impossible to him hide his energy since even at it lowest point Merlin's magic power is still up to a Wizard Saint. * '''Apprentice Magic Power Control: '''Merlin's magic power is rather difficult for him to control, since he has such monstrous amounts of energy to casually keep up with a Wizard Saint. Borning and growing up as a Druid, Merlin has been trained to control it since he was a child, but his spells still often are overcharged to the point trying to caste a simple fire ball could result in a massive flame wall. '''Expert Staff Combatant: '''Despite favoring the use exclusive of magic in combat, Merlin is very adept at using staves to fight, enough to fight and defeat multiple magic users with ease. He has proven himself skilled enough to put down entire houses, pierce through steel and create massive shockwaves with a single blow of his staff, and keep up against very skillful swordsmen. '''Basic Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Merlin is able to fight enemies with only his fists, though he hardly could defeat someone with hand to hand combat alone. '''Basic Swordsmanship Skills: '''Merlin has been trained by Kazuki Fujiwara as a swordsman, being able to perform basic attacks and fight using swords, though he could hardly manage to win a fight with swordsmanship alone. Equipment Trivia Quotes Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage